galacticofandomcom-20200214-history
Avix Renata
Introduction An underground doctor and part-time researcher, Avix is a kaiten focused on his own goals. His fall from grace came when he landed on Port Elizabeth and became addicted to thura, a common drug in the port. Shortly after cleaning up his act, he desired to leave the port. His opportunity came after meeting Susanna and boarding The Maverick. Although he hasn't quite thought out how the ship fits into his plan of professional redemption, he is content to just be away from the crowded surface of the Port. Description Avix leans more towards the insectoid side of the humanoid-insectoid spectrum. His main frame is human-shaped, except for the extra arms. These extra arms sprout from his mid back and have the greatest range of motion. Each limb is elongated, including his fingers, which end in hard chitinous fingernails that he keeps somewhat sharp. He has patches of exoskeleton around his shoulder joints and over his lower back. His skin is not as soft as a human’s, but not as hard as exoskeleton, and it’s an earthy brown color, dotted with the occasional gold patch. His eyes are almost completely black, except for a gray iris. The only teeth he has are his canines, which are more like black fangs. Due to this, his mouth is somewhat smaller than a human’s and his face is more pointed. History The first part of his life was spent on Endis Prime. Avix's family and ancestors had lived in the same area on the outskirts of Mestor for as long as they could remember. And so it was a shock to his family when, at the age of 14, he announced that he was going to leave the planet to pursue his thirst for knowledge. He had never completely fit in with his surroundings; quiet and too curious. Everyone expected him to follow the path of a medic; and he did, in a way. But Avix's dreams reached farther than life on Endis Prime could provide. He had been wooed by stories of the galaxy by traders in the city. So he left, paying for a ride to Port Elizabeth to start a new life. However, he greatly underestimated just how hard that would be. Avix lived on the streets for a year before succumbing to the pressure of homelessness and taking a criminal job. He broke into homes, stole from stores, and did whatever he could to survive. The work was hard and the experience shattered his naive idea of what the world off-planet was like. It was worth it, though. After another year, he had enough money to at least have food in his belly and a semblance of a roof over his head. The unscrupulous work had worn him down, and his attitude plummeted, turning him into a stoic and standoffish person. He closed himself off from the outside world, except for his schooling. He had worked to get into a school where he would start his education, leading him on the path of a life in science. Years passed and Avix had moved up in life, able to get a real job and (still kind of shitty) apartment. He attended college, graduating early after throwing all of his effort into excelling. He had prospects, jobs at labs he was interested in working at. But he would be dragged down to his lowest after becoming addicted to thura. Unable to bring himself out of the drug enough to function, he lost his job, his apartment, and fell upon his old contacts on the streets to both feed his addiction and give him work. For 2 years, he lived in the haze of the drug, taking a few jobs he was (and is) ashamed of. It all came to a head one night. Whether it was chance or a tainted batch, Avix finally experienced one of the rarer side effects of thura: sudden violence. He doesn't remember, and there are no witnesses to tell him what happened. All he knows is that he was walking to a friend's house one night and suddenly came to standing over the body of a stranger in an empty alley. Blood caked them both, and it was obvious that Avix had been the one to murder the poor man. He panicked and ran home, where he had the revelation that his path was unsustainable. It was the first time he had killed someone. That night, he swore off the drug. What followed was a painful period of withdrawal, but he stuck it through. However, his life was in shambles. His academic reputation was destroyed. He had nothing, he was nothing. In response to the trauma, he closed himself off, entering another dark period where he had no goal, and so chased any job, taking more and more dangerous and morally black jobs. But he surfaced, and decided to find a path to a better life. Though he was used to the dirty work, and it was very interesting, Avix felt homesick. Not just for Endis Prime, but for a life that was more stable. Opportunity knocked with the arrival of the Maverick. He didn't yet know how exactly he would find his redemption -- but this seemed like the perfect opportunity to start anew... again. Goals Avix wishes to restore his academic integrity, and thus the life he dreamed of having. He desires to live back at home on Endis Prime, practicing at legitimate clinic and escaping the bottom of society. He believes that the way to accomplish this is to publish research that is compelling enough to be redeemed academically and be given a second chance. Affiliations Anice: Trusted business partners. They've known each other practically since Avix first landed on Port Elizabeth, and thus have formed an odd bond. They have explicit trust in each other and a certain fondness, yet aren't quite friends either. Trivia * Follows the kaiten religion of Nartal. He primarily worships the god Eltwe, believing that although the purity of the kaiten has been corrupted, the best course of action is to accept it and use it to strengthen the kaiten. * His personal goal is to regain his standing as a trusted, licensed doctor and researcher. To that end, he has recently started working on a research project that he is still working out the details on. * His fashion sense is best described as "practical, kind of." Avix generally doesn't wear shirts because it's expensive to get them tailored to fit his extra arms, but he can be found to wear a lab coat at times. He usually wears tough boots and cargo pants, of which he has filled the pockets with various useful things: his ray gun, a pocket knife, a clean rag, his tablet, and other odd bits. * The somewhat odd way he speaks is caused by his region's dialect of the kaiten language. His speech is lightly accented, and is mostly reflected in his lack of contractions. avix.jpg|Intently working. IMG_20190128_082938.jpg|Although he is trying to turn his life around, Avix is still very much stuck in his violent past. Category:Characters